Get Another Boyfriend
by Lemonly
Summary: Lo is with Lance and Broseph really doesn't like it. LoBroseph


Broseph walked into the staff house, pissed. He had just seen Lance making Lo giggle and blush. What Lo didn't seem to notice was that while she was giggling, Lance was checking out the blonde tanning not far from the two. It was then that Broseph realized he had to do something. Only because Lo was his best friend.

"Dudes, I need your help with something," Broseph said, walking into the main room where Ty, Finn, Reef, Emma, and Johnny sat.

"Where's Lo?" Emma asked, looking around, "She would be the one to come up with the best solution, since she is your best friend, and all."

"She's with _Lance_ on the beach while he has eye sex with the Blonde tanning next to them." Broseph spit out, causing Ty's expression to darken.

"So, you want help breaking them up?" Finn asked, confused.

"When you put it that way, it sounds like I'm a total jerk. I just want to make Lo realize how much of a jerk her boyfriend is." Broseph sighed, feeling defeated.

"Just tell her flat out," Reef told him, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"You obviously don't know Lo very well." Johnny said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"It takes something big to make Lo realize things like this. It's needs to be said flat out, yes, but it also has to stand out so that it sticks." Ty informed them.

"Why?" Emma asked, confused that it would have to stand out.

"Because she won't believe it. If I was to just tell her that Lance was basically cheating on her, she would say that I should butt out of her life. She would get mad. But if I made a bid production about it, she would see that I really do care about her." Broseph said.

"That's it! Make a production out of it. There's a talent show tonight. We signed up to do it and never planned anything. Lo is the stage manager, so she will definitely be there. Broseph, you could sing to her!" Finn exclaimed.

"That would be so romantic," Emma sighed.

"I guess that could work," Broseph replied.

*At the talent show*

"Our next act is by a group who calls themselves The Groms. Please give a warm welcome to Finn, Emma, Reef, and Broseph!" Lo exclaimed walking offstage, hugging Broseph in the process to wish him luck. He smiled at her and took his spot at center stage. The music started

_Let's talk about one,  
baby You gotta hear me out  
Do you really want to be the last to know  
what it's all about  
Let's talk about who you say  
Is the essence of your life  
But he'll eat you up from inside slow  
And then he doesn't wanna know  
I'm tellin you he'll eat you up from inside  
And then he doesn't wanna know_

Listen, I mean it  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
He's just another playa',  
Playin in the name of love  
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end  
Get another Boyfriend

Let's talk about what,  
He's done to become your number one  
Or was it all the promises of diamonds,  
pearls and party dresses that turned you on  
I've seen it before (Don't take!)  
Anymore, free too,  
You're through for sure  
Just go get on with your life STOP!  
Acting like you're giving up  
I'm telling you, go get on with your life  
Stop acting like you're givin up

Listen, I mean it  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
He's just another playa',  
Playin in the name of love  
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end  
(must come to an end)  
Get another Boyfriend

STOP

Hey Yeah ah  
Hear me out, you must know what it's all about  
he's just a playa in love this must come to and end  
Get, another boyfriend

Listen, I mean it (I mean it)  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
(ain't nothing that he's worthy of)  
He's just another playa' ,  
Playin in the name of love  
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end  
Get another , Get another, Get another Boyfriend

Listen, I mean it(hear me now)  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
(you must know, what it's all about)  
He's just another playa' ,  
Playin in the name of love  
(he's just a playa in love)  
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end  
(this must come to an end)  
Get another Boyfriend, Get...another boyfriend

As the song came to an end and Broseph's eyes never left Lo during the performance. Nervously, she glanced at Lance to see if he noticed, before realizing that it was totally obvious. She gulped when she saw how mad he was, but then noticed how he brushed it off and started to flirt with Kelly. Lo took a deep breath, calming herself, then walked onstage to end the show. As she passed Broseph, she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for caring," she whispered, "and good job."

"So you aren't mad?" he asked cautiously.

"I could never be mad at you," she responded truthfully.

"Are you going to break up with him?"

"Yeah. I want you to be there though. He has a temper,"

"He hurt you!"

"We'll talk about this later, I have to end the show."

Before he could say anything else, she breezed past him. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she thanked everyone for coming and wishing them a good night. When she finished, she started walking back offstage, but Lance jumped on the stage and roughly grabbed her arm. Broseph made to run to them but Ty beat him to it.

Ty pulled his little sister out of his friend's grip and placed himself in front of her.

"If you ever put a hand on my little sister again, I will kill you." Ty said in a deadly tone.

"I was just upset, dude. He best friend just told her to dump me!" Lance tried to defend himself.

"That doesn't explain the other times. I happen to recall the very few times when she missed a spot with her cover-up. So, I am going to do this for her. You two are done. And I have half a mind to call the cops. Get out of my sight."

As Lance took off after Kelly, Ty turned around to face Lo.

"Thank you," she whispered, burying her head in his shirt and letting the tears flow.

"No problem. I'm you big brother, it's my job." Ty responded, wrapping his arms tightly around his baby sister.

*Back stage*

"He is such a sweet brother." Emma fawned.

"Yeah, he is." Finn agreed.

"Come on guys, let's go. They need their moment." Broseph said, smiling at Lo and Ty.

He walked out of the room and the others followed. After about ten minutes, Lo ran up to them and straight into Broseph's arms.

"Thank you so much. I definitely wouldn't have been able to try to end it without that." Lo said.

"Hey, no problem, princess. I got yo back," Broseph said with a smile. She hugged him tighter and he kissed the top of her head. His eyes met Ty's and he knew that Ty knew what he felt for Lo. Ty smiled and nodded his head slightly in approval, and Broseph's smile widened. He buried his head in Lo's hair and closed his eyes. He would take the next step tomorrow.


End file.
